


Everything is Alright

by KarenHardy



Series: Carry On Wayward Winchesters [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), God is a dick, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Everything is alright. Except when it's not, and Castiel has to face his worst nightmare. Can he save his husband, and his daughter?Tumblr prompt- “You disobeyed me.” - “I know but-“ - “No buts- you deliberately disobeyed me.”Don't like, don't read, don't hate, bitches.





	Everything is Alright

Castiel was not expecting to wake up in Heaven. He had gone to sleep the night before with Dean, in bed, in the bunker. Grace had woken him, what couldn’t have been hours earlier to help her go to the bathroom. He looked around and stepped forward, only to hear his name.

“Castiel.”

“Father?” He turned. His father was not in a vessel. He was in all his glory, in his true form. For a moment, Cas was scared.

“You disobeyed me.”

What? Where had this come from? Last he’d seen of his father, he’d condoned him, said his actions were for something much better that his featherbrained siblings could imagine. A kind of peace they couldn’t attain. “I know but-“ He started.

“No buts- you deliberately disobeyed me.”

“Father-”

“No, seraphim, listen.”

It hurt to be called by his rank, rather than his name. He quieted.

“You have sinned, child. You have born spawn of the human, Dean Winchester.”

“You-”

“SILENCE.” The father roared. Cas flinched. “This sin is grievous. We must eliminate it.”

Eliminate, surely he couldn’t mean-

And in seconds, there stood his husband and young daughter. Grace cried and clung to her father. Dean locked eyes with his husband in fear.

“Cas?” He called, sounding miles away.

“Dean-”

“We will eliminate the threat and the temptation to let it happen again.”

“No!” Castiel cried, watching his brethren swarm his lover and child. He tried to run to them. “Please! No! Please! Let them live! I’ll do anything! Don't hurt them! Please!”

His father did not move. Castiel watched morbidly and Grace was ripped from Dean’s tight embrace with the snapping of bones, a cry of pain, and a growl of anguish.

“Say goodbye to your sins, Castiel.”

“NO!”

Dean’s face engraved itself into his mind. He heard his daughter scream. And then-

“Cas? Cas?! Cas, baby, wake up!”

He opened his eyes.

His bedroom had not changed. His husband was not dead. His daughter was laying between them, thankfully undisturbed by his nightmare.

“D-Dean?” He stammered, blue eyes locking with his husband’s green ones.

“I’m right here, sunshine.” The former hunter assured him. “Some dream.”

“Yes… Yes, it was.”

Dean picked up Grace and scooted her over to the edge of the bed, walking around and curling up behind Cas, so he would be sandwiched between the two of them.

“I’m right here, angel. I won’t leave you. Everything's alright..”

With that, Castiel fell back into a much more peaceful and restful sleep. His family was safe. It would be alright.


End file.
